Taboo
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: ONESHOT! Strongest Pair Entonces lo único que queda por hacer es que me ames en silencio bajo tus ojos vacío de amor.


**Ámame en Silencio Taboo**

**by** Ryou Kisara

Taboo es el juego prohibido de Dios...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No te amo"_

Han sido las únicas palabras que he escuchado salir de su boca. Pero no se necesita voz para hablar, ni un corazón para amar, ni la vista para admirarte. Lo único que se necesita es sentirse amado aunque ese sentimiento sea falso. Aunque sea un dulce engaño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las sábanas, que finamente decoraban tu cama, terminaron enredadas en nuestros cuerpos. Nos movíamos como parte de una danza, pues nuestros movimientos eran rítmicos y desenfrenados como si ambos estuviéramos bajo un trance.

Mi voz era el único sonido que se había apoderado de la habitación pues tu seguías bajo la anestecia de mi pasión, tus ojos cerrados, una mueca de satisfacción dibujada en tus labios; los brazos, que sostienen con firmeza y decisión la raqueta, me sujetaban por la cintura y sus labios jugaban en mi piel... no podía quejarme.

... y no era, precisamente, amor lo que se reflejaba en tus ojos.

"Tezuka..." Suspiro cada vez que tus fuertes embestidas hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble y se doblege ante tí.

Pero tú seguías sin hablar. Permanecías con esa mirada perdida en el vacío de mi habitación como si yo no estuviera sobre tu regaso.

"Tezuka..."

Una vez más no respondiste a mi voz ni mis caricias. Sus besos me dejaban sin aliento aunque éste ya no me hacía falta cuando estaba contigo, todos mis sentidos se rendían ante tí. Era sólo una criatura sumisa y dócil en tus manos... en tus juegos.

Era tan feliz siendo engañado pero estando a tu lado.

Era como un dulce beso amargo.

Como una rosa con espinas.

Juntos formábamos una dolorosa relación llena de placeres. Aunque tampoco era masoquista... porque no lo soy. Sólo... una persona que ve más allá de los miedos y los convierte en algo, pues... divertido podría decir. Nuestra relación era como una pequeña mentira entre niños, no hace daño y todos son felices... aunque la verdad sea otra.

Los besos de Kunimitsu cubrieron mi cuerpo, como su fiera un feroz ataque colmaron mi mente por un momento llevándolo al clímax de nuestro encuentro. Pronto me encontré a su lado, pacíficamente descansando... Tezuka tenía esa mirada de arrepentimiento, lo sabía.

Sonreí pero él simplemente volteó hacia otro lado, acomodándose para quedarse dormido profundamente.

Al amanecer despertaba en la cama acompañado por la soledad de tu amor. Con tu beso amargo bajamos a la cocina, era un día calmado como cualquier otro... un día para jugar.

Tu mirada pareció relajarse por un segundo después de decirte buenos días.

"Kuni..." Reí ante la expresión de mi capitán.

Con su mirada empezaba a molestarse conmigo aunque yo sabía que él tenía claro que jamás podría asustarme con esos jueguitos.

"Era broma, Tezuka" Sonreí.

Desayunamos tranquilamente como si el tiempo no existiera. Sus padres estaban de vacaciones así que estos días eran nuestros... nuestros con el vacío. Un vacío profundo que crecía en mi vientre como un suspiro dejado al aire después de un beso.

"Ssa... ¿por qué no jugamos un rato?"

Tezuka simplemente asintió.

Nuestros días eran los mismos: Jugar, desayunar, jugar tennis, cenar... y todo se volvía a repetir. Pero después de estas dos semanas él jamás habló... pero, tal vez, era su cuerpo quien lo hacía por él.

El día era agonizante y como si pudiera leer mis sentimientos, llovió. Y también llovía dentro de mí. Tezuka no era el mismo de siempre, no era ese capitán dedicado y atento sino un simple chico que acababa de graduarse... un loco obsesionado con cada perfección de la vida, cosa que era imposible.

Acabábamos de jugar, la cama quedó destrozada... y Tezuka descansaba su cabeza en mis hombros mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos dejando que de mi boca salieran suspiros con añoranza. Era cierto, extrañaba esos días en Seigaku. Esos cálidos días en Seigaku.

"Tezuka..." besé su frente.

Él levantó su mirada, llevando sus ojos hacia mí.

"No te amo"

Lo sé...

"Entonces..." sonreí, "... sólo ámame en silencio..." seguí acariciando sus cabellos hasta que la lluvia se convirtió en una desastroza tormenta, una vez más.

Esque no se necesitan palabras para decir lo que sientes por mí.

Y también sé muy bien que en este mundo, y en el tuyo nuestra pasión sólo sería un juego prohibido. Y como cualquier hombre nuestra razón jamás reconocer las decisiones del corazón...

Pero este taboo sólo podrá ser conocido en nuestros corazones como un amargo beso lleno de amor.


End file.
